The story of Jane Rizzoli
by HowRude73
Summary: Jane Rizzoli's story. From birth to I don't know how far... No Rizzles. Things in her past that she has mentioned on the show. Sorry for all the incorrect historical things, I don't know exactly how things were back in the 70s'. Tess Gerritsen and TNT own everything, I own nothing. Enjoy.
1. Birth

**Birth**

It was snowing in Boston. The year was 1976 and it was the beginning of December. Frank and Angela Rizzoli had never seen so much snow so they had decided to go out to experience the cold. Frank had never understood Angela's obsession over snow, he in fact hated it. None the less he wanted to make is wife happy, so he put on a smile and took her for a drive. Angela Rizzoli was pregnant. She was 38 weeks pregnant and her hormones were rushing through her body. Making her all excited about the snow, and crying when Frank didn't want to take her for a ride to experience it.

They hadn't been in the car for long when the storm suddenly got stronger and Frank was having trouble with the car. The windshields were on full speed but still he couldn't see out the window. He slowed down until the car stopped, because it got stuck.

"Why did you make me drive in this weather? Now we're stuck in here!" Frank said a little pissed off.

"Don't yell at me." Angela said and had started crying.

"Oh god, don't cry. I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling."

Angela started crying louder and Frank got more pissed, although he didn't show it and tried to comfort his wife.

"I'll go out and see if I can get us out."

"Hurry up. I'm getting hungry." Angela said and rubbed her stomach.

Frank zipped up his coat and opened the car door. He got a shovel out of the trunk of his car and started digging up the car. It was freezing cold and he wished that he'd wore gloves or at least something to keep his hands warm while he was digging. His hands were almost blue when he thought he'd gotten the car loose so he jumped inside to warm himself.

"Something's wrong." Angela said with a worrying look on her face.

"Yes, but I'm getting us out of here and back home. So just relax."

"Frank, there's something wrong with the baby." Angela said with tears in her eyes.

"Then we'll go to the hospital, since we're already in the car."

"And... There's one other thing."

"What now?"

"I peed in your car." Angela yelled before she started crying loudly.

Frank looked at the puddle that his wife was sitting in and realized that this wasn't pee. Her water had broken. He started the car, but it was still a little stuck. He was so excited about his first child being born that stepped on the gas and the car rushed onto the road again.

"Don't be mad, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I didn't even know I had to pee. It just came so unexpectedly."

"Honey. We're about to have our first baby. But I don't want it to be born in a car, so you need to hold in just a little bit longer."

Angela looked confused, until she started feeling this rushing pain in her uterus and screamed loudly.

"Oh honey, your first contractions."

 _Angela had really wanted a baby. All her life she dreamed of becoming a mother. When she met Frank, three years ago, she knew he'd be the father of her children. He was so smart and funny. They dated for a year before he proposed, but they both still lived with their parents so Angela said she wouldn't marry him unless they'd get a house first._

 _Frank worked hard until he had scraped enough money together to get a loan to buy a house. When he took Angela to the house he had bought she got so excited that she asked Frank to marry her right away._

 _Angela didn't really need a big wedding. They didn't have a lot of money and the fact that Frank had bought her a house was enough. Her mother made her a dress and then they got a catholic priest to marry them._

 _Frank was working as a plumber and had a steady income. Angela had always planned on going to college to get a degree, but after she met Frank she took a break from studying. They lived in their adorable little house and they were so happy together._

 _They were going to spend Christmas just the two of them for the first time, and Angela had a feeling it would also be the last time. Angela had been feeling nauseous but yet surprisingly hungry all the time. She went to the doctor while Frank was at work and he announced her that she was pregnant._

 _When Frank came home from work that day, he had a surprise for his wife. He had gotten them a beautiful Christmas tree to hang their stockings._

 _Angela couldn't wait to share her news with her husband, and when he showed her the tree she yelled at him: "We're going to have a baby!"_

 _Frank put the tree down and ran to hug his wife. He picked her up and held her tight._

" _Angela Rizzoli, you make me the happiest man on earth. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."_

 _Unfortunately, the future didn't seem so bright. On Christmas morning, Angela woke up feeling really dizzy. She could barely walk into the bathroom, and before she sat down on the toilet she noticed a lot of blood on her night dress. The blood was oozing out of her until she collapsed and fell onto the bathroom floor._

 _Frank was still sleeping but he woke up to a noise coming from the bathroom. He realized his wife wasn't in the bed but here was a puddle of blood instead. He ran to the bathroom and found his wife lying unconscious on the floor, covered in blood._

 _He ran downstairs to the phone and called an ambulance that arrived very quickly. Angela was carried downstairs and into the ambulance. Frank came with them and watched them haul his wife into surgery._

 _Everything happened so quickly, yet it was like time stood still. He sat in the waiting room and waited for news about his wife. He prayed to god that she'd be alright._

 _An hour later a surgeon came to talk to Frank._

" _Mr. Rizzoli, your wife is in recovery but I'm sorry. Your child didn't make it through."_

 _Frank just sat there. Unable to move. Angela was alright but she wasn't carrying a child anymore. He stood up slowly and followed the doctor to see his wife._

 _Angela was sleeping. Frank kissed her on the forehead and whispered: "Everything is going to be alright."_

Fortunately the storm was coming down and Frank was able to drive all the way to the hospital. He parked the car and rushed to help his wife out of it and into the hospital.

A nurse greeted them and took them to see the doctor and later a midwife. Frank stayed by his wife's bedside all night and all day and another night before their tiny little miracle was born into the world.

"Look how tiny she is." Frank said as he held their little girl in his arms. "She's perfect, just like you."

Angela smiled, exhausted from this 40 hour birth she had just strived through.


	2. Christening

Christening

It was time to find a name for Baby girl Rizzoli. Both Angela and Frank were sure that would be the easiest part, but oh god, they didn't have the faintest idea of how hard it would become.

Frank and Angela hadn't thought about names for their little daughter because Angela said that they'd know her name as soon as she'd be born. Frank had agreed but the more he watched his daughter, the less names he could think of.

"I know a great name for her." Frank said while reading the newspaper.

"Oh really? What is it" Angela asked, happily, as her husband seemed so interested in finding a name for their daughter.

"Kim." He said, smiling as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Kim? As in Kimberly or just Kim? Kim Rizzoli?"

"Yeah."

Angela walked closer to Frank and looked down to the section he was reading in the paper.

"Hmm… Might it have something to do with this headline about Kim Andrews, a Red Sox player?"

"What? He is a great player."

"He! Don't you forget, we have a girl, not a boy."

"Well if we had a boy, then it wouldn't be no problem. His name would be Frank junior."

"Oh would it now?" Angela was getting angry. Her hormones were giving her mood swings. "What about Angela junior then?"

"Be serious woman. That's just weird."

"Huh." She said and walked away. "Plus I've already decided her name. Her name is Esmeralda."

"What if I don't like that name?"

"Did you go through a 40 hour labor? Did you carry this child in your uterus for 9 months? I didn't think so. I get to choose her name." Angela played with their newborn. "Hello Esmeralda." A loud yell, followed by a cry suddenly came from the infant.

"See. She doesn't even like the name herself."

"Oh yeah? And why don't we just let her choose her own name then?" Angela started crying and threw herself into an old chair in the living room.

"Here. Let me take her." Frank said and put the paper down. "You haven't slept in hours. Let me hold her for a while." Frank reached out his arms to calm his little girl. Angela fell asleep in the chair only seconds after Frank had taken the baby from her arms.

"Don't worry little one. Your name won't be Esmeralda." Like magic, the little girl stopped crying and fell asleep in her father's arms. "I can see how tough you are, you need a strong name."

Frank started looking through old magazines and newspapers that they hadn't thrown out yet and wrote down all the girl names he could find. He marked the ones he liked and skipped all the horrible ones. When Angela woke up he had written down about 50 names.

"Where's the baby?" Angela yelled as she woke up in panic.

"Relax. She's sleeping, I put her down for you." Frank said and Angela relaxed. "I've written down lots of baby names for you. I'm sure we can come down to a decision together."

Angela stood up and started reading the list. Frank was trying to read her facial expressions but Angela was so tired she didn't show any.

"What about more feminine names. Like Esmeralda or Vanessa or Juliana or something."

"I don't know, I don't think that's her. She seems like someone who should have a strong name." Frank said. Worried that his daughter would have a horrible name growing up.

Frank was sure that the hormones were controlling his wife, she had never suggested names like these before.

"What about something short and strong and then a feminine middle name?"

"You better not be suggesting Kim again."

"I'm not. What about Jill, Kate or maybe Sian?

"Sian? What kind of a name is that? That's way worse than what I've suggested."

"Sian? Oh it's some kind of new form of the name Jane."

"Jane?" Angela seemed surprised.

"Yes. What? Do you like it?"

"Yes. Jane, I think that's a good name. I have a book on the meaning of baby's names and their meanings, I'll go get it."

"Jane Rizzoli. Kate Rizzoli. Jill Rizzoli?" Frank tried saying these names out loud. "Esmeralda Rizzoli? Vanessa Rizzoli?"

"The name Jane means a gift of god." Angela and Frank looked at each other and smiled. Their baby girl was certainly a gift of god. She was their little miracle. "Jane it is."

"Yes! Jane Rizzoli."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"Clementine?" Frank was shocked.

"Clementine means mild or merciful. Isn't that beautiful?"

"Be-aut-i-ful?" Frank was confused, that was one of the worst names he'd heard in his life. "Well, of course it is sweetheart. The merciful gift of god? Sounds perfect to me." Frank wasn't a good pretender, but thankfully Angela was so full of hormones, she thought he was being sincere.

"A new year, a new beginning and a new name." Angela seemed happy. Frank would just make sure that no one would ever call her Clementine, that name would be a secret for eternity.

"Do you plan to raise this child in the catholic faith?" Father Crowley asked the Rizzoli's.

"Yes we do." Frank said, holding his daughter.

"It's the role of the mother and the father to present the child to the church."

"Yes."

"Place the infant over the baptismal font. What name do you wish to give your child?"

"Jane _Clementine."_ Frank said, a little defeated and worried about that name.

"In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit, amen." Father Crowley bathed Jane in holy water. "Today is an amazing milestone. Today, we come together, to celebrate and commemorate Jane Clementine's Christening. As always, we give thanks and praise for the remarkable gift of Jane Clementine's life.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Jane Rizzoli's birthday was coming up. Her first birthday, and the Rizzoli's had decided to have a little party. They had invited all their neighbors and friends and Angela was so busy in the kitchen, cooking and baking for the guests. Frank was also busy, he wasn't exactly helping with the party, but he had just gotten promoted at the plumbing company he worked for, so now he wasn't only plumbing but he was also in charge of the new, young plumbers who had just joined the company.

Jane on the other hand was crawling all around the house. Sometimes she grabbed a chair or a table and pulled herself up so she was standing. But she still wasn't walking. When Frank was home, he was always trying to get her to let go and walk on her own. He knew she was ready, but there was something holding her back.

When Angela heard Frank trying to pressure their little girl she got mad and told him that she'd just walk when she was ready. But Frank didn't listen. His friend also had a daughter. His daughter was born three days before Jane and seem to learn to do everything before Jane. She smiled first, she spoke first, she rolled over first. Frank had to listen to his friend Carl, bragging about his baby all day long. When Frank tried to brag about his daughter, Carl wasn't impressed and said that Kelly had done that weeks ago.

The only thing Kelly didn't know how to do yet was walk. Frank really needed Jane to walk before Kelly so he could just rub it in Carl's face. Angela had no idea that Carl and Kelly were the reason Frank was pushing Jane so hard. She and Kelly's mother, Nancy were good friends. They talked about baby stuff all the time, and often sat together in either one's house and let the girls play with each other while they drank coffee.

Jane was a happy kid who enjoyed crawling around, playing with balls and exploring the house. She hardly ever cried, and when she fell down she said: "BOOM." And got up again. She liked taking baths but she hated it when her mother tried to brush her messy hair and dress her in clothes. She always kicked around and screamed so Angela often just let her wear only a diaper with her messy hair all out in the air.

When Frank came home that day, Jane crawled to the front door to greet him.

"I can't wait till you come running to me when I get home from work." Frank said and picked up his giggling daughter.

"Hi honey." Angela said to her husband when he entered the kitchen.

"Wow. How many guests are we expecting Ang? You're baking cakes for at least a hundred."

"I just want there to be enough."

"It is. Just, stop baking now. The guests are coming over tomorrow. Is everything else ready?"

"I think so. I just need to give our little princess a bath tomorrow and put her in the new pink dress you got her."

"She'll be the star of the party."

"If I can get her to wear it, or put a hair tie in her so her hair won't look so messy."

"I'll help you. I got the day off tomorrow, so I can help out."

"Thank you sweetheart." Angela kissed her husband on the lips, causing Jane to make a kissing sound.

"Oh so you want a kiss too?" Frank said and kissed his little daughter on the forehead, causing her to giggle.

When Angela had put Jane to bed she was so tired, she fell asleep immediately. Frank decided to clean a little bit up after his wife, because he knew she'd been working hard all day to host a perfect party for their little one. He then joined his wife in bed and fell asleep himself.

Jane woke up early in the morning but she just started singing and clapping her hands together instead of crying out for somebody to pick her up. She was lying in her crib for almost an hour before her mother woke up.

Angela woke up feeling a little dizzy, but she stood up and walked towards Jane's crib. Jane shrieked wit happiness when she saw her mother and put her hands up, wanting to be picked up.

"Hello birthday girl. You're awake. Come on. Let's take a bath."

Jane had such a fun time in her little tub, splashing the water all around. Angela washed her hair gently and then took her out and dried her with a towel. She then slowly and really gently started brushing through her hair and put a little hair tie in her hair. Jane didn't seem to mind. And even when Angela was dressing her in the pink fluffy dress she just sat still and played with her hands.

"We'll. You can't wear that all day without spilling on it. So Let's just show your dad how nice you look."

"Hi princess. Happy birthday. Wow you look so good."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to dress her in something else though. The guests aren't coming until after naptime. We just wanted to show you."

"She's the cutest little baby in the world."

"Yes she is."

Angela took Jane out of the dress and put her in another everyday dress while she was feeding her breakfast.

While Angela decorated the place and put out plates and glasses, Jane crawled around the room and played with her toys.

"Come on sweetheart. It's naptime."

Jane yawned and looked tired from all the crawling. She fell asleep in Angela's arms on their way to the bedroom and Angela gently put her down into the crib.

While Jane was sleeping, Angela took a shower, put on a dress and did her hair and make-up. Frank also took a shower and found some medium fancy clothes to wear.

When the first guests arrived, Jane was still napping. Angela checked on her every now and then though.

The living room was soon filled with guests and presents for the little one who was still sleeping.

"I'm just going to check on her. She's always so quiet when she wakes up." Angela said and stood up.

Jane woke up as soon as her mother entered the room and was ready to meet the guests.

"Come on Janie. You're going to wear your pretty new dress that daddy bought for you." Angela picked her up and dressed her. Again, Jane didn't seem to mind. "Let's go meet the guests."

Angela held her little birthday girl and walked into the living room. Everybody stood up to greet her and see her pretty dress. Jane laughed and smiled for everybody. She loved all the attention she was getting from all these people.

"Hello birthday girl. Say hello to Kelly." Nancy said. Holding Kelly up in front of Jane. Both girls giggled and their mothers then put them down to play on the floor.

"Well since the birthday girl is awake, I'm going to start serving food and if anyone want's coffee, it's right over there."

Angela served all the beautiful cakes she had baked and also some traditional Italian food that she'd made.

Jane and Kelly were playing on the floor. Kelly started crawling away from Jane, so Jane pulled herself up holding the coffee table and started walking after her.

"Angela, you didn't tell me Jane had started walking."

Angela looked at Jane walking, trying to catch Kelly.

"Frank look!" Angela yelled. "She's walking."

"Would you look at our little athlete? She's walking all by herself. Well done Janie."

Right at that moment, Jan tripped on the carpet and fell down. She didn't start crying, only pushed herself back up and turned around.

"Come on Janie." Frank called and opened his arms.

Jane didn't walk anymore. She ran towards her daddy and leaped into his arms.


	4. Big News For a Big Girl

**Big news for a big girl**

Little Jane was running all around the house. Whenever her father came home from work, she ran to him and jumped into his arms, yelling: "Papa!" She was a real daddy's girl. She lit up as soon as she heard her dad park the car in the driveway and waited for him to come play with her. When Frank was the one to put her in bed she didn't cry or scream, she just laid down and fell asleep right away.

Angela spent the whole day with Jane, she tried so hard to bond with her, but she never got the same spark from her daughter's eyes that Frank did. Angela loved playing with Jane though, but lately she was feeling a little nauseous and she always fell fast asleep with Jane at naptime. She hadn't told Frank about it because she didn't want to worry him. He was so happy. He was happy about work and always happy when he came home. He was happy about Jane and happy about everything that Angela did.

Angela had been thinking about taking some classes and maybe learn to become a chef. She had always loved to cook and bake and she had dreams about making cook books with her own recipes. Before she started feeling so nauseous and tired all the time, she had been trying out all kinds of new recipes. She was determined not to fall asleep while putting Jane down for a nap and instead try to make something new and tasty for Frank.

"Come on Janie, let's go take a nap."

"No nap." Jane said.

"Yes nap. So you'll have energy to play with daddy when he comes home from work."

"Papa?" Jane asked and ran towards the door.

"No sweetie. Papa comes home after you've taken a little nap."

"No nap."

"Why not?"

"No nap."

"Well, it's great to argue with a one year old, but honey, unfortunately, it's not up to you." Angela said as she picked up her daughter and carried her into their bedroom. "I'll lie down with you sweetheart, and you can nap in mommy's bed."

"Mama bed." Jane said.

"Come on. I'll read you a little story."

Angela picked _The Velveteen Rabbit,_ an old book that she had inherited from her mother, a book that was read to her hundreds of times as a kid. The third generation that would grow up to love this book.

As Jane drifted off to sleep, Angela started to feel tired. She almost fell asleep but she was so determined on cooking something that she managed to pull herself up and walk into the kitchen. Since it was almost summer, she decided on making an ice cream cake for dessert. That was Jane's favorite treat.

Angela usually tried to make something healthy, and Jane wasn't allowed to have candy. But sometimes she was allowed Ice cream or cakes that Angela baked. Jane sure had an appetite and usually ate a lot. The one thing she hated the most was green vegetables. She refused to eat all green vegetables, especially brussels sprouts. She often threw tantrums if she saw them anywhere near her food or on her plate. Angela given up on brussles sprouts but instead she sometimes put broccoli in her pasta dishes or soups.

Angela was busy cooking that she didn't realize that Jane had woken up from her nap and was playing in the living room until she banged her head on the table and started to cry very loudly.

"Oh lord. Janie what happened?"

"Janie bang." She cried and held her head.

Angela kissed Jane's head and felt a little bump starting to grow. She picked her up and put her in a high chair in the kitchen.

"Do you want to try mommy's food?"

Jane nodded her head and sucked up her nose, still feeling shaken up about that accident.

"You know who will be home soon?" Angela asked as she fed her daughter ravioli.

"Papa." Jane shrieked and spit the food straight into Angela's face.

"My bad, shouldn't have asked you a question while you were chewing." Angela said while wiping her face. "Do you like it?"

"Yum yum." Jane said and chewed loudly with her mouth open.

"I just have to put some sauce, and cheese on it and then it will be perfect. I tried putting mixed meat and vegetables into the raviolis, I hope your father will like it.

"More." Jane yelled.

"At least you like it, my little sous chef." Angela tickled Jane and fed her more. "But now we'll just wait for papa to come home, so we can eat dinner with him." She took Jane out of the chair.

"Do you want to help me set the table?" Angela asked and Jane handed out her arms, wanting to help her mother.

When they had set the table, Angela decided to wear something nicer. Maybe a summer dress, since it was the middle of May and it was already getting pretty warm outside. She opened her closet and put on a sundress that Frank had given her for her birthday. While putting on the dress, she felt like she had put on some weight, but still she hadn't eaten all that much, since she was feeling so nauseous all the time.

"Papa." Angela heard Jane yell as the door opened. She put on a little lipstick and went to greet her husband.

"Hey honey. Dinner is ready."

"Hey darling. Wow, you look great in this dress."

"Thank you. But I think I've put on some weight since the last time I wore it, it doesn't fit as well as it used to."

"You look gorgeous. Don't mind some little extra weight, you look great."

"Thank you." She said and Frank kissed her on the cheek, holding little Jane.

"Mmmm. What smells so good?"

"It's a new ravioli recipe I wanted to try."

"Can't wait to try it."

"Jane loves it, even though it has some green vegetables."

"Yum yum." Came from the little girl as her father placed her in her chair.

Angela sat down and put food on Jane's plate and her own. Jane dove right into it and fed herself. Angela just looked down at the plate and didn't really feel like eating it.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just feel a little bit nauseous."

"I've noticed. Are you both feeling nauseous and tired?"

"Yes. Yes I am. All the time."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, of course not. It's just that time of the month you know."

"Really?"

"I think so, it's been a while…" Angela jumped up from the chair as she had a realization. "Oh god." She said and grabbed her stomach. "I think Jane's going to be a big sister."

BANG

Jane's plate fell on the floor with a loud noise.

"Bang." Jane said.


	5. The Crib

**The Crib**

"Wake up Janie. It's time to meet your little brother." Jane rubbed her eyes a little confused as her father picked her up from her crib. She had some trouble waking up and yawned. "Mommy's at the hospital with your brand new brother and they're dying to meet you." Frank said and started dressing his little girl

Jane was silent and a little bit confused as her father dressed her in a dress. She didn't protest even though she didn't like that dress, she was too tired to argue. She yawned again and almost fell asleep.

Frank had rushed Angela to the hospital in the middle of the night so their neighbor Mrs. Sutler had come over and looked after Janie as she slept. Frank then came home as soon as Angela had given birth to a beautiful little boy, because he didn't want his daughter to be left out.

It was really early in the morning and it wa"s still dark as they drove off to the hospital.

"Papa. Janie sleepy. Nighttime." Jane said and closed her eyes in the back of the car.

"Yes honey. I'm sorry to wake you up so early, I just didn't want you to miss this moment. Don't you want to see your little brother?"

"Mine?"

"He's ours. Yours, mommy's and daddy's. You are now a big sister Jane."

"Jane is big."

"Yes you are sweetheart. And look, we're almost here. Don't fall asleep."

Jane was waking up properly and looked out the window, only to see the darkness on the streets. She was confused. What could be so important that she'd have to wake up early and wear a dress?

"Come on. It's time to meet your brother." Frank picked up his daughter and brought her into the hospital.

"Walk self papa." Jane squirmed off in her father's arms trying to get away. Wanting to walk on her own. Frank placed her on the floor but he didn't know she would run away from him. "Janie fast." She yelled, right before she tripped and fell on the floor, making Frank catch her.

"Oh no. Are you alright Janie?" Frank picked her up and pushed her hair out of her face." Jane sniffled and tears started filling her eyes. "Where does it hurt Jane?" Jane pointed at her knee and Frank noticed a red mark. "It's okay Jane."

"Janie is that you baby girl?" Angela called.

"Momma." Jane said and jumped from her father's arms and ran towards Angela's room. Frank couldn't stop her from running and finally jumping onto Angela's bed.

"Momma." Jane said with a smile on her face, hugging her mother. "Jane fall."

"You fell? Oh no. Are you alright." Angela asked but Jane nodded with a smile on her face. "Jane brave." Then she sneezed and all her hair covered up her face.

"Oh your hair is such a mess. Didn't your dad brush through it before you came."

"No." Jane said and started making herself comfortable in Angela's hospital bed.

"Are you ready to meet your brother?"

"No." Jane said and tucked herself in. "Jane sleepy."

"Oh come on Jane. You are now a big sister. Don't you want to meet your little brother?" Frank asked, picking the baby up from his bed next to Angela's. "Say hi to Frank jr. Jane."

"Fwankie?" Jane asked and opened up her eyes. "Bwah. He's gwoss." Jane frowned and moved as far away from him as she could.

"Jane. Don't say that about your little brother."

Jane just yawned and got comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Just wait Angela. Soon they'll become best friends." Frank said proudly, holding his first son.

When Jane woke up after two hours, all better, her mother was breastfeeding little Frankie.

"Jane milk too."

"No Jane, you're a big girl. You drink milk from bottles now."

Jane was not happy. Who was this prune that was drinking mommy's milk? Why did he get some but she didn't. This wasn't fair. Not fair at all. She stared at him angrily and then looked away.

"Do you want to hold him?" Angela asked.

"No fank you." Jane said, without looking at her mother. "Go home."

"You wanna go home?" Frank asked. "Well, mommy and Frankie need to rest so we can go home if you want.

"Momma go home too."

"Mommy can't go home just yet. She needs to stay with Frankie. But she and Frankie will come home in a couple of days."

Jane was really pissed off. That little prune was stealing her mother. Oh Jane was in a rival mode now. Nobody would steal her parents away from her. They were hers and only hers. She would show that prune who was the boss of the family.

"Daddy has a surprise for you at home." Frank said while putting Jane in her car seat.

At least her father still had his senses and seemed to love her more than that little raisin that was supposed to be her brother.

As Frank drove home with Jane she didn't make a sound, and she who was always singing or babbling in the back of the car when they were driving. Frank was a little worried that his girl might be jealous. But he was going to show her that she was still his number one daughter.

"Come on. I have a gift for my big girl." Frank held her and brought her inside. He took her into a room that she hadn't been into. He opened the door and Jane saw all her stuff neatly put away in shelves and boxes. There was a small closet that kept her clothes, the walls were painted light yellow and a brand new big girl bed was in the corner.

"Look darling. It's your new room. A place for just you. You can sleep and play in here all by yourself."

At first Jane seemed excited, but then she started feeling confused. She walked out of her new room and into her parents' bedroom. She looked at her crib and then she climbed into it.

"Jane where are you?" Her father called.

"Jane bed."

"No Jane, this is a baby bed, you now have your own big girl bed."

"Doh wannit." Jane said and tucked herself in, even though she wasn't tired at all.

Frank had been told that it was tough on some kids getting a sibling. He himself was an only child so he didn't know much about it. His wife was the youngest child in her family so she didn't have any experience either. Maybe everything was changing too fast for the little girl. She had a new room all for herself, but she had been used to sleep in her parents' bedroom and play in the living room. Things seemed to be changing way too fast.

"Okay sweetheart. You can sleep in here if you want. Just know that your new bed is waiting for you."

Jane smiled. She climbed out of her crib and hugged her dad. That new baby was not taking her dad away. She would fight like wolf to make sure that wouldn't happen.

The next day, when Frank and Jane went to visit Angela and Frank jr. at the hospital, Jane brought a bow and a brush so her mother could do her hair.

"Look momma, I bwot a bwush." Jane said, not looking at her brother but jumping into her mother's bed and handing her the brush and the bow.

"Aww sweetie. I'll do your hair." Jane sat quietly and was so calm even though it hurt when her mother brushed through her mess. "Look how pretty you are with your hair all tied up. You should let me do this every day." Jane smiled and nodded.

"Angela, I showed Jane her new room and her new bed, but she refused to play in it and sleep in her new bed. She climbed into her crib and refused to get out." Frank sounded worried.

"Maybe we're moving too fast." Angela said, patting her daughter's head.

"I know, but Frankie needs that crib. We can't afford to buy a new one."

"I know, but what can we do? Force Jane to sleep in a bed that she doesn't want? That's like showing her we don't love her. We just need to figure it out. Maybe we can borrow somebody else's crib for a while? There should be room for two cribs."

"But who can we borrow it from?" Frank asked.

"Nancy told me that Kelly was about to start sleeping in a bed. Maybe we can borrow theirs."

"Oh great. Like Carl isn't giving me enough trouble as it is, but to borrow a crib from him. That's like asking him to show us how much more money they have than us."

"I don't know honey. We have two kids, they only have one. Isn't that sort of like bragging by asking to borrow the crib?"

"Yeah, and telling him that his daughter is better than ours cause ours still sleeps in a crib."

"Honey. Seriously. It doesn't matter. We need a new crib for Frankie, Jane thinks we'll be replacing her if he gets her old crib. Just let her use it until she understands that she is still our number one girl.

"Fine. I'll drop by and ask him before we go home. " Frank said a little pissed.

"Not everything is a competition."

"Oh you sure know nothing about men." Frank said thinking about his annoying neighbor who was always trying to piss him off. "He started it."

"Can't you hear yourself? You sound like a child."

Frank knew he was being immature but he really hated Carl and how much better he always seemed to be doing than the Rizzoli's.


	6. Peepee in the Potty

**Peepee in the Potty**

When Angela brought Frankie jr. back home Jane was still sleeping in her crib. But Frank had borrowed a crib from the Hestons and Frankie was supposed to sleep in that while Jane would adjust to all the changes. She sometimes walked into her room, but she always brought her toys into the living room and played there. Jane wasn't really fond of her new brother. She didn't like the sounds he made, he was so loud all the time. The only thing he could do was cry and sleep and poop. The smell from his diaper was nasty, but in Jane's advance, she could blame the smell on Frankie. She still used diapers herself and she hated when she had to be changed. She didn't mind a little something in her diaper so whenever she pooped, she tried to stay close to the baby.

"Janie. Did you poop."

"No." Jane lied. "Baby pooped." She said proudly and walked away.

For a while that actually worked but her mother wasn't as dumb as Jane took her for. She started checking Jane's diaper first and then the baby's.

"Don't you think you're big enough to start using the potty?"

"No. Jane baby."

"No, Jane big girl. Frankie baby."

"Jane baby too."

Angela picked her daughter up. She really didn't want to push her daughter to do anything she didn't want to do, but she knew Jane would be able to use the potty if she wanted too. Diapers were expensive and having to buy two different sizes wasn't cheap.

"What do you say about us two going down to the store and buy you a brand new potty, just for you?"

"No Fwankie?"

"Nope. Just the two of us."

Jane smiled. She missed the quality times the two of them had spent together and was excited about being with her mom without Frankie interrupting them.

"Lessgo." Jane said and started putting on shoes.

"Not right away. You have to eat first. And don't you want to wait for daddy to come home first? He'll be so sad if we leave without saying goodbye to him first."

Jane was clever, she understood, she made sense of what her mother said to her. She was an intelligent two year old.

"Papa." Jane yelled when her father came home and ran towards him.

"There's my big girl." Frank said, catching his little daughter.

"We were thinking about going shopping for a big girl potty, because this big girl is going stop using diapers."

"Oh really. Is Jane a big girl?"

"Jane big girl." Jane said proudly.

"That's fine. Is the baby sleeping?"

"Yes he is. And we won't be away too long. I might pick up some groceries on the way back for dinner.

"Okay." Frank handed Jane to Angela and kissed both of his girls.

"Jane. You need to wear a coat. It's winter, and you'll be cold. A coat and a hat." Angela dressed her little girl in a coat and boots, and then she put an adorable hat on her head.

"Lessgo mama." Jane said. Pulling her mother's arm.

"Byebye." Frank waived them as they went outside.

When Jane and Angela had finished shopping they went home. Jane got a new hat and picked out an adorable little potty. Angela was sure she'd stop using the diaper and pee in her little potty in no time.

"Do you want to try out your new potty Jane?"

"No fank you." Jane said.

"That's why we bought it. Don't you want to try to sit on it."

"No." Jane said, insisting.

"Well. I've got to check on Frankie." Angela said when she picked Jane up from the car seat.

"No ma. Peepee."

"So you want to make a peepee in the potty?"

"Yes." Jane said. As soon as she heard Frankie's name she realized she would have to do anything to have her mother's attention. It was time to be a big girl and have all the attention.

"There's my girls." Frank was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee in the living room when Angela walked in with Jane.

"Jane go peepee." Jane said and struggled in her mother's arms, trying to get down.

"She's enthusiastic." Frank said a little surprised.

"Oh yes she is. I asked her if she wanted to try her new potty and she refused but as soon as I mentioned Frankie's name she wanted to. Could you be a dear and grab the groceries from the car while I help our daughter use the potty?"

"I will, but I want to witness it too."

"Then be quick, because our little girl is growing up."

Jane pulled down her pants and removed her diaper. All ready to make a peepee in the potty. Angela put the potty down and Jane sat on it. Nothing happened.

"No peepee." Jane said and was frustrated. She was sure she would be able to pee.

"Don't worry, it might take some time." Angela said, comforting her daughter.

"Did I miss it?" Frank asked as he came running into the bathroom.

"No. I think it might take some time." Angela said.

All of a sudden, Frankie junior started crying.

"Oh that's Frankie. He's probably hungry. Sorry sweetie, I'll be right back."

Jane was sad. She was sitting on the potty but nothing happened. She looked at her dad and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry darling. You'll get it. Do you want me to put your diaper back on."

"No. Peepee in the potty." Jane said and sat still on the potty.

"FRANK!" Angela called from the bedroom.

"Daddy's gotta go." Frank stood up and walked into the bedroom. "What is it?"

"Can you bring me some diapers. He doesn't have any more of them in here."

"Sure thing." Frank walked back into the bathroom to search for Frankie's diapers. He opened the cabinet but it was empty. "Oh no." He closed it and looked under the sink. "I think we're out of diapers." He shouted at Angela.

"Then bring me one of Jane's diapers. That will have to do for now." She yelled back.

He looked, only to find one diaper from Jane.

"There's only one left, and Jane needs it." He yelled again.

"No Jane big girl. Jane no diaper." She stood up and handed her father her last clean diaper.

He took it from her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you big girl." He smiled and went back to the bedroom. "Our girl sure is determined to pee in the potty." He said proudly, handing Angela Jane's diaper.

"I know. She wants and needs all the extra attention she can get. I think she's ready to be a big girl." Angela said as she changed Frankie's diaper. "Come on, let's go see if she can do it."

"MOMMA!" Jane yelled from the bathroom. "Look, Jane big girl. Jane peepee in the potty." She stood there proudly, in front of her new potty that was filled with her pee.

"Oh look. Jane is a big girl. You made a peepee in the potty. Come on. I'm gonna give you a lollipop." Angela said and pulled up her daughter's pants. "Tomorrow we're gonna go shop for big girl panties, and no more diapers." Angela said. Looking at her daughter, smiling proudly.


	7. Blame it on the Baby

**Blame it on the Baby**

"Frankie did it." Had become Jane's catchphrase. Francesco Rizzoli was turning one years old, and somehow, Jane found a reason to blame everything on him.

In her three year old birthday party, she licked all the frosting of her cake, put the leftovers from her face into Frankie's face and got rid of all the evidence pointing to her.

"Oh no. Who ate all the frosting on your cake Jane."

"Frankie did it." Jane said and pointed at her brother, who was covered in frosting.

"Oh really. How did he get to the cake?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here." Jane said and walked away.

At Christmas, Jane's presents were found opened on Christmas eve.

"Who opened up all your presents Jane?"

"Frankie did it." Jane said.

"Oh yeah? Frankie did it. He opened up all _your_ presents, and none others. How might that be?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here." Jane said playing with the toys she'd gotten.

On New year's, Jane spilled red juice on the carpet and all over her dress. She gave Frankie the juice box and shouted at him: "Bad Frankie." Then shouting at her mother: "Momma. Frankie spilled juice all over me."

"What?" Angela said as she walked towards Jane. "What was Frankie doing with your juice box?"

"I don't know. He took it. He's always taking my stuff."

"Oh no, he spilled juice all over your dress. That means you're going to have to wear the dress aunt Constantina gave you." A dress that was pink and puffy and itchy, a dress that Jane hated.

Angela was clever. She knew that every time Jane used the phrase _Frankie did it_ , she was lying. She always said something else if Frankie actually committed the crime. She was getting a bit worried though, maybe Jane would become a criminal. She was such a good liar and always did her best to get rid of the evidence.

The time she licked all the frosting off her cake and blamed it on Frankie, Angela knew she was lying because she had frosting in her hair. And the time Jane had opened up her Christmas presents and none other was because Jane was the only one whose first letter was J and Angela had recently taught her that J was her letter.

Jane was growing up though, and growing up to a fine young girl, apart from the lying. She was growing fonder of her little brother too and she could see them becoming best friends in the future.

She was starting preschool soon and Angela was sure she'd be way ahead all the other kids. She already knew the letters of the alphabet, she used the correct pronouns when speaking, she could count to thirty and she never wet her bed at night.

Angela wasn't sure if she should bust Jane for lying or just go along with it and make her think that she believed her. Angela never let her go without punishment thoug, but just that kind of punishment that fit the crime.

Like with the frosting, next time she served cake without frosting at all, pretending to blame it on Frankie, but she could see the shameful look in Jane's eyes. And then at Christmas, she let Jane play with the toys she got a day early, but then on Christmas morning, when the family gathered to open the presents, she had no presents to open. Jane then got so sad and disappointed that Angela broke down and let her help Frank jr. to open his presents. Then on New Year's, when she spilled juice on her dress, Angela made her wear a dress that she hated instead. Jane was not happy, but didn't show remorse, so Angela made her wear that dress until she went to bed.

"Honey. Tomorrow's Frankie's birthday. Do you want to pick a toy to give him yourself?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Jane answered and stood up.

"Put your toys away and then we'll leave." Angela said, leaving the room and closing the door. She put on some make-up and changed into nicer clothes to go shopping. When Jane came out of her room, Angela forgot to check if Jane had put her toys away and just started dressing her.

"Did you put all your toys away?" Angela asked when they were in the car.

"Yes."

"You sure can make a mess in a little time. I don't think one toy was in their right place."

"I know. I was playing."

"That's good. Good that you can entertain yourself." Angela said and smiled.

When the Rizzoli girls arrived at Chestnut Hill, Jane got so excited she realized she was desperate to go to the bathroom.

"Oh honey, you didn't go to the bathroom before we left?"

"No. I need to go pee now."

Angela found a bathroom and took her daughter into the stall. It was rather disgusting, so she thanked god that she didn't have to pee herself. Jane didn't seem to mind as she did her business and Angela was glad she was quick.

"Come on. Let's wash your hands." Angela said, looking forward to leave the bathroom stall smell, behind her.

"Let's go to Lionel's Kiddie City. You can pick something for Frankie there. But remember, you're not buying a toy for yourself, you're buying a present for Frankie."

"Okay." Jane answered, not really listening to her mother. Strolling down to Kiddie City.

When the pair arrived at Kiddie City, Jane started shrieking with joy, seeing all these trains and toys.

"Wow, momma look. See the choo choo trainset. Frankie wants one of those." She said, pulling her mother's coat towards the moving trains.

"Unfortunately, these trains are not for young kids like Frankie. What about some of these?" Angela asked pulling Jane towards some baby toys.

"No. Frankie big boy. One year old, wants the new trains." Jane said pulling away from her mother.

Jane loved trains. She had gotten a train set for Christmas and played with it every day. She even had train wallpaper in her room. She got to pick it herself before Christmas.

"What if we buy these trains for Frankie? You can teach him to play with them. They're baby trains."

"Okay. But can I have these trains then?" Jane asked making her puppy face.

"Maybe later Jane. Now I just have enough money for Frankie's present. If you continue being such a good girl, maybe you'll get another train set.

Jane agreed to that and held her mother's hand as they walked out of the shop and then out of the mall and into the car, where she sang all the way home.

The family ate dinner together and Jane didn't go into her room until it was bedtime. Angela was going to get pajamas to put Jane in but when she entered Jane's room she saw a huge mess and the toys were spread all around the floor.

"JANE CLÉMENTINE RIZZOLI!" Angela yelled.

"What?" Jane walked towards her mother, a little bit afraid of what was going to happen.

"You said you had cleaned this mess up. How come it is worse than when we left?"

"I don't know. I didn't do this. Frankie did it." Jane said.

"Oh young lady, I've had enough of the lies. You blame everything on Frankie. Now it's time for action. You clean this mess up and then you're going straight to bed. No bedtime story for you.

"But, but Frankie…"

"No, no, no… You're not blaming this on your brother."

Jane started crying. She went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"What happened?" Frank ran to his wife in the living room, holding Frank jr.

"She lied to me about cleaning up her bedroom and then she blamed it on Frankie." Angela said angrily.

"But she did."

"Did what?"

"She did clean up her bedroom. I went in to check, before you guys went out and all her toys were put away. I accidentally left the door open and Frank jr messed it all up."

"Oh no, she was telling the truth." Angela stood up in a hurry and ran towards Jane bedroom, grabbing the doorknob, only to realize that the door was locked. "Jane baby, momma's sorry, I know it wasn't you who made the mess. Open the door sweetheart." Angela could hear her daughter's sniffles through the door and tears started filling her eyes.

"I can't open momma. Door's stuck."

"Oh no Frank, what can we do? She's locked inside her bedroom!" Angela was panicking.

Frank put Frankie jr. into his playpen and comforted his wife.

"Don't worry. We'll get her out."

"I need to apologize to her. I said I wouldn't read her a bedtime story." Angela cried.

"Honey. Is the window open?" Frank asked his daughter through the door.

"No." Jane said.

"Then you have to move out of the way darling. Can you sit on your bed for a little while?" Frank asked.

"Okay."

"Are you sitting on the bed?"

"Yes." Jane answered.

"Okay sweetheart, cover your ears, there's gonna be a bang."

Frank moved backwards and then ran into the door as fast as he could, causing it to open. He fell onto the floor, or not exactly the floor, he fell into Jane's train set and broke it. He hurt himself a little bit but when he saw his daughter sitting on the bed, covering her ears and eyes closed, he stood up and picked her up smiling.

"You are a brave little girl, Jane Rizzoli."

Angela came running and grabbed Jane from Frank.

"I'm sorry baby. I know it wasn't you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Oh no." Frankie looked down to see the train set broken on the floor. "I'm sorry, but daddy broke your trainset."

"We'll go buy the new one tomorrow. The one you liked at the store."

Jane smiled her biggest smile and hugged her mother.

"I forgive you momma." Jane said, hugging her tight.

The Rizzoli's then cleaned up the mess and Angela lied down next to Jane ready to read her a bedtime story.

"Momma?" Jane asked, looking a little guilty.

"Yes?"

"I licked the frosting of the cake on my birthday." Jane said, looking down at her stomach. "I also opened my presents and spilled the juice. I'm sorry."

"I know it was you Jane, it's okay. I forgive you. But stop blaming your brother from now on, because I don't want another mishap like this one.

Jane nodded and the Rizzoli girls read bedtime stories together until the younger one was fast asleep, dreaming about the trains that she'd get tomorrow.


	8. Drooling Children and Cool Bikes

**Drooling Children and Cool Bikes**

Jane was 4 ½ years old, Frankie was 2 ½ years old and Angela was pregnant with the third Rizzoli child. She was due in one month and Jane was pretty excited. She was hoping for another brother because she was kind of sick of Frankie. He followed her around, stole her toys and drooled all over them, peed on the floor and cried or basically screamed his lungs out. Jane was sick of all of it. She and the new baby were going to be best friends and Frankie would be all on his own with his crying and drooling and peeing.

"Mama! Frankie drooled all over my train set." Jane said annoyingly.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's just saliva, it doesn't ruin it."

"But it's still gross."

"I know, but it will dry. Why don't you go outside and play?"

The Rizzoli's lived in a nice quiet neighborhood where kids were allowed to play outside by themselves. Angela trusted Jane not to cross the street, and thankfully she had friends who lived on the same side of the street as them. Jane's best friend was Kelly who lived right next door. Kelly didn't have any brothers or sisters and Jane envied her a lot. Kelly had a bigger house, a bigger room and way more toys than Jane. Although Jane didn't really envy the toy selection Kelly had. Because Kelly had a lot of dolls and stuff to play house. Jane didn't like playing house. She was way too active for that. There needed to be guns or poison or bombs or something adventurous that happened.

"Okay. I'll go. But Kelly's not home."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll find someone else to play with."

"Fwankie go too." Frankie said, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Why don't you take Frankie with you? Then mommie can take a little nap."

Jane moaned and groaned, because she actually wanted to get away from Frankie.

"Please Jane?" Her mother asked her kindly.

"Fine."

"And don't take him across the street."

"I won't." Jane said a little pissed.

She took her brother's hand and led her brother outside. The weather was really nice. She was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt and her brother was wearing the same. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, which was the easiest way to deal with her curly mess. Her mother rarely got to brush through it and if she just left it loose, something always wound up stuck in it. If it wasn't gum it was tape or food or a toy. There was a constant struggle between the two Rizzoli women, trying to get Jane's hair to look nice. Jane usually won by screaming out of pain but Angela promised herself that one day, Jane's hair would look nice.

"Come on Frankie, let's go for a walk."

Jane knew how far she was allowed to take Frankie so she just walked to the corner of the street and then turned around. She felt responsible and grown-up, taking care of her brother like that, so she decided to embrace it. But then, on the other side of the street, she saw two guys riding the coolest bikes that Jane had ever seen. They were not tricycles like the one Jane had, the were real big kid bikes, with no training wheels. Jane stopped to look at them ride so professionally that she forgot herself staring until the older boy rode across the street right into Jane.

"What are you looking at punk?"

"Punk? I'm girl."

"So what, girls are stupid."

"Na-ah." Jane said.

"You like my bike?"

"Yes."

"Wanna try it?"

"Sure."

"Well you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have anything I want."

"I have a brother." Jane said, showing Frankie.

"So what?"

"He's like a private servant. He does everything I say."

"Oh really?" The boy asked, not really believing Jane.

"Aha."

"Show me."

"Frankie, clap your hands." She said in a commanding tone and Frankie clapped his hands. "Frankie, jump." And he did. "Frankie, gimme five." He did. "Stick out your tongue." He did everything Jane said, making the older boy impressed.

"Okay. I'll exchange you, your butler for my bike for one day."

"Really?"

"Sure. Unless you don't want to?"

"Oh I want to. Here you go." She said, handing Frankie over to the boy from across the street. "Bye bye, Frankie. Be nice to your new sister." Jane said and took the bike.

Jane had seen other kids ride their bikes and it looked so easy. Little did she know that riding a regular bike required mix between strength and balance, which she didn't have at all. She tried to ride it but she fell down immediately and scraped her knee.

Jane was not known for crying or complaining when things got rough. But since it was bleeding, she thought it would be best to go inside and get a band aid. She walked the bike into their yard and put it down gently. Then she sneaked into the bathroom, climbed up the toilet and opened the medicine cabinet to find the brand new alligator plasters that her mother had bought recently. She opened up the box, but she opened it wrong, causing all the plasters to fall on the floor. Jane didn't pick them up. She was in way too much hurry to get outside and try the bike again.

She tried and she tried, but she couldn't ride the bike on her own. She had trouble starting, but the minute she got it she fell down and scraped her knee again. Her legs were all covered in blood and plasters but she refused to give up. She needed to ride that bike. Maybe if her parents saw that she was a big girl, way too big for a tricycle, they'd get her, her own bike.

When she fell down for the twentieth time she heard a car approaching. Her father was home. Maybe he'd help her.

"Janie." Frank sr. said as he got out of the car and saw his little girl. "What are you doing."

"I'm riding a bike."

"That's great. How's it going?"

"Not so good. I need to practice more. Can you help me?"

"Sure. I'm just going to say hi to your mother first." Frank kissed Jane and went inside.

He put his bag down and called for his wife but she didn't answer. When he walked into the living room he could hear loud snoring. He knew Angela wouldn't want to sleep so late even though she was tired so he decided to wake her up.

"Hi sweetheart." Frank kissed Angela gently, but she got startled and basically jumped up from the couch. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay. I was dreaming something about Jane and Frankie and the new baby and got confused. I should start dinner since you're home."

"That sounds great. I'm just going to help Jane with her bike riding. Where's Frankie?"

"Bike riding? Jane had a bike? She was watching Frankie for me. Where did she get that bike?"

"I don't know. It seemed a little too big. Maybe it belongs to the Finnegan boy."

"Yes. But where the hell is Frankie jr. then?"

Angela was pissed and worried and stumbled outside. She had gained a little weight from carrying Frankie and now carrying another one so she didn't move very fast.

"Where is Frankie jr. young lady?"

Jane had totally forgotten about Frankie. She was so busy with the bike and then just relieved not having to listen to him. She saw the angry look on her mother's face and got worried.

"Uhm, he's with a friend. He'll come back tomorrow though." Jane said, looking at the bike.

"Hmm… Frankie's disappearance might not have anything to with this bike could it?"

"No. I mean, no. Or maybe yes."

"Maybe yes. Aha. Whose bike is this?"

"It's the new boy from across the street. He let me have it for one day in exchange for Frankie for one day."

"YOU EXCHANGED MY BABY FOR A BIKE?" Angela was furious. She was overwhelmed with tiredness and hormones so she may have exaggerated a little.

"I'm sorry. I-I-…" Jane got silent and looked down. She was disappointed in herself. She was so excited about the bike that she had let her brother go with a stranger. What if he crossed the street? Jane started crying loudly. "FRANKIE?" She yelled. "I'm sorry mama."

"No-no. I shouldn't have let you go out with him alone. You're just not ready yet. It's my fault." She said comforting her daughter.

"I want my bike back. This butler sucks." The Finnegan boy said as he appeared with Frankie out of nowhere. "He just cries and drools and plus he made this nasty stink." The Finnegan handed Frankie to Jane and took his bike.

"FRANKIE!" Jane yelled with happiness. "I missed you so much."

"Maybe that'll teach you not to trade your little brother for a bike again young lady."

"Yes mama. I promise. I'm sorry. I love you Frankie."

"Come on in darling. I think I need to change your brother."

"NO MAMA! Don't change him. I don't want anyone else."

"I meant change his diaper."

"Oh. Sorry."


End file.
